Des larmes versées dans un silence glacial
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Naruto se reveilla doucement, dans leur grand lit. Mais seul. Grosse déprime, la flem d'ecrire un resumé bourré de sens


**Titre**: Des larmes versées dans un silence glacial

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer:**Pas besoin de le dire à force.

**Genre:**One-shot. Dramatique et déprimant à souhait, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

**Couple:**SasuNaru oblige.

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:**J'était déprimé, j'avais envie de pleuré, alors j'ai écrit cette fic, et au final, j'ai comme même pleuré -.-' Michiko en mode déprime quoi v.v » tiens c'est mon pseudo msn ça nan ?! o.O

Naruto se réveilla doucement, tranquillement, dans leur grand lit.  
En ouvrant légèrement ces petits yeux saphir, il s'étira longuement puis roula sur le coté. Il laissa tomber sa main et son bras sur quelque chose qui, aujourd'hui pourtant, n'était pas là. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, voyant ce vide à ses cotés

-Sasu-chan...

Un larme roula sur son visage, suivit de plusieurs autres, glissant sur la peau de son visage ensoleillé, dans un sanglots muet.  
Naruto se rapprocha de cette place encore occupé il y a quelques jours par le brun.  
Il enfouie sa tête dans les draps et dans l'oreiller. Il pouvait encore sentir cette odeur, subtil mélange de pêche...  
Cette place était encore chaude, comme si il venait à peine de se lever et qu'il était encore là, qu'il allait arriver dans la chambre et se pencher pour embrasser son blondinet.

Il s'agrippa au draps mouillés, tentant d'arrêter ses larmes qui se faisait de plus en plus abondante.

C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait seul, à coté du silence, du vide et du froid. La première fois qu'il dormait seul, sans être blottit au creux de bras puissants.  
Il pleura, encore, dans ses draps qui paraissaient pourtant si froids,  
Il laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement de douleurs, et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

Il souffrait trop, pourquoi était-il parti ?  
Il n'en savait rien, peut-être que la vie lui en voulait, peut-être que le destin avait décidé de ne pas l'épargner, peut-être que les dieux avait décidé de le faire souffrire, comme si il reflétait le démon qu'il abritait en lui.

Pourquoi la seule personne qui l'avait accepté tout entier lui avait été arraché.  
Pourquoi était-il partis, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tout seul dans ce lit froid maintenant beaucoup trop grand pour lui tout seul, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu rester.  
Ca, il n'en savait rien.

Le petit blond leva ses petits yeux vides et sans vie. Il regarda la chambre. Quelques affaires à lui traînées encore, comme si il était encore là, juste sortit faire un petit tour comme a son habitude.

Ces longues balades qu'il avait appris a partager avec lui, ces moments de bonheur pourtant si simple ou ils n'étaient que tout les 2 serré l'un contre l'autre, à marcher au rythme de leurs coeur le long de cerisiers fleuris. TOutes ses petites sorties, où Naruto retrouvait un simple petit mot tendre sur la table.  
_"Je suis sorti, je reviens très vite mon amour"...  
_C'est vrai qu'il était sorti, mais pour partir définitivement de la vie de Naruto.

Son parfum flottait encore dans l'air, en plus des draps, mélanger à celui de Naruto.  
C'était leur Parfum, le parfum de leur amour, un amour indestructible, un parfum montrant tout la passion et la tendresse de deux amants qui s'aimaient plus que tout.

Pourtant, il avait décidé de partir loin de Naruto, pour _le_ retrouver. Qu'avait-il de plus lui? Rien, bien au contraire. C'était un monde de solitude qui l'attendait, pour lui et pour Naruto.

LE blond serra ses genoux contre son torse, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui même. Il pleura encore et encore, comme si toute sa douleur pourrait partir avec ses larmes, comme si la douleur s'écoulait avec cette eau salé ruisselant sur son corps.

La solitude qui était maintenant présent dans son cœur était indescriptible. Il se sentait vide, comme une coquille abandonné. Il était comme mort à l'intérieur désormais

SOudain il entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine.  
Ce pourrait-il que ce soit lui?  
Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit revenu?

Naruto, malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui parcourait tout ses muscles, courut à toute vitesse de la chambre, regardant au passage dans toutes les autre pièces. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, attisant encore plus sa curiosité.  
Etait-il vraiment là ?

Pourtant non, arrivé à la cuisine, ce n'était qu'un chat, jouant avec le battant de la fenêtre sûrement laisser ouverte.

NAruto tomba à genoux, Il le savait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir, on lui aurait interdit.  
Il ne pouvait contenir ses longues cascades de larmes qui glissaient encore et toujours depuis son triste réveil, toujours dans un silence glacial.

La dure vérité lui frappa au visage, on ne lui rendrait pas Sasuke.  
Une réalité si dure à comprendre lorsqu'on perd d'un coup, la personne que l'on aime plus que tout depuis des années, la personne avec qui tout avait tellement compliqué et pour obtenir au final une petite bulle, leur petite bulle, plus merveilleuse que le monde.

Naruto pleurait, laissant ses yeux s'inonder de larmes. Ces yeux qui pourtant pétillaient la joie et le bonheur, paraissaient maintenant ternes. Ils ne retrouveraient sûrement jamais cette petite lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, une flamme qui était parti avec lui.  
Allongé sur le tapis, s'agripant au bout de tissu comme à une bouée de sauvetage, complètement rongé par la tristesse, le chagrin; la solitude, remplissant son cœur, totalement brisé.

Il était seul, et pour toujours.

Parce que Sasuke ne reviendrait pas…Car durant une mission, pour sauver Konhoa, et l'amour de sa vie, ce petit ange blond qui en avait perdu cette aura de lumière,

Sasuke est mort.

oOoOwarioOo

Désolé, trop pas envie de me taper un délire tout seule.  
Grosse déprime, envie d'écrire un truc bien triste à me faire pleurer.  
GOmen encore pour avoir encore voulu tuer Sasuke et toujours faire souffrir Naruto

- Le _lui_ représente en fait la Mort mais je l'ai mis au Masculin pour pouvoir avoir un peu de confusion.  
On **"peut"** croire au début que Sasuke est parti avec Orochimaru et faire croire qu'il c'est cassé avec une autres fille je trouvais ca moyen. V.v »


End file.
